


Dirty!Denny: Photoshoot

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Car Sex, Dom!Eli, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Benny, Threesome, switch!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dirty!Denny prompt this weekend was anything related to the Impala. This is what I managed. ENJOY~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty!Denny: Photoshoot

»That's great, yeah- awesome. Ben, can you maybe angle your arm a little to the right? Yep, exactly.«

Dean snapped another few shots of the twin models on the black, shiny '67 Impala. They were leaning against the hood of it, big paws holding on to the edges, thighs bulging a little from pressing against it. They were shiny from oils having been smeared all over them before the shoot, and their black designer underwear were barely containing them. Dean gulped a little loud when Eli stretched back onto the hood of the car and arched his back, those ice blue eyes still locked on the camera. Benny leaned forward, supporting his elbows on his thick thighs, smoldering eyes captivating Dean. They were both demanding so much of his attention he had a hard time concentrating on snapping the pictures.

They were alone at the studio, Dean working alone most of the time except the help of his makeup and hair artists. The Lafitte twins weren't huge models in the industry yet either, but the underwear brand had contacted them and asked them to do a series with Dean for a web feature. Any work was good work, and they found themselves a week or so later in Dean's studio, on his car and doing their best to look appealing.

Dean had to make sure he wasn't drooling more than once throughout the shoot.

»Cher,« Eli called after Dean had snapped a few shots, »mind if we take a break? I'm parched.«

Benny nodded in agreement and licked his lips, which Dean accidentally took a snap of, before stepping away from the camera and looking them over for a second. He blinked a few times and tried to remind himself to be professional, nodding before walking over to the tea kitchen nearby to find the men some water bottles.

He threw them one by one, the twins grabbing them with ease as they got up from their seats on the car. Dean tried to hide behind the lights and his camera as he observed them move, how their thick waists bulged with muscle as they stretched, how accentuated the curves of their asses were when they bent down... 

»So, Dean,« Benny asked into the air as he closed the water bottle after he had gulped half of it down with ease, »you do lots of these kinds of shoots?«  
»Uhm,« Dean said a little dry, throat clenching a little around the words... maybe he was the one that needed a drink.  
»Yeah, I mean. I've done a few shoots for bigger publishing firms, most of what I do is this-« he said, hands motioning towards the car and the men, »-you know, classical cars and some hotties on them.«

Eli laughed and Benny smiled, looking down a little timid almost. Dean blushed hard, realizing what he said, but he brushed it off because the twins seemed flattered more than anything. He decided to stop being so scared of the situation and walked over to the car, standing at the immediate front of the hood, between the two bears. They were smiling and looking at him, Eli sitting back down against the hood and folding his hands over his lap. Benny looked around the studio a little more before mimicking his twin. 

Dean stood quite a bit taller than them as they sat down, and he felt a little powerful like that. He had to contain himself quite a bit when Eli locked eyes with him and was licking his lips a little slow. 

»Your car?« Eli finally asked, eyes still locked with Dean.  
»Yep.« Dean confidently answered back, »she's my Baby. I would've had you on the Mustang, but when I saw how good looking you were I figured you should have the best. Also looks best in black and white.«

Eli lost his composure himself a little then, dropping his eyes and looking away. Dean turned his attention to Benny, who was clearly more timid than his twin, but they locked eyes for a moment too and soft smiles were shared.

»I like it,« Benny said, leaning back onto the hood, stretching his arms over his head, exposing every inch of himself, »it's a gorgeous car. Good it has a gorgeous owner.«  
»Mmm-hm,« Eli agreed and got up from his seat, taking a small step closer to Dean. Dean shifted his gaze from Benny to Eli from the edge of his eyes, trying to read if they were just mocking about or there actually was a spark of something going on here.

»What do you guys say we finish this shoot and then we can chat some more? Can take you both for a ride once we're finished.« 

Benny and Eli went quiet for a second, Benny shivering a little, clearly. They cleared their throats and agreed, moving over to get some more oil and get ready for another round as Dean moved back behind the camera. He was going to play with them a little once their shoot was over, and he couldn't wait for it to happen.

The camera snapped for another half an hour, Dean taking a few close-ups of the individual twins on the hood, ending up with getting them to sit hip to hip on the middle of the hood, curled in over each other, their eyes hooded and tempting, lips partially parted, muscles twitching. Dean thanked the universe for giving him this treat as he snapped the final few photos, stepping away from the camera to look at the men in reality. They were still curled up together, still awaiting orders and Dean smirked wide as he figured now was the best time to take those boys for that ride.

»Alright,« he started, getting behind the camera again, »Ben, can you get on your knees in front of the hood, please?«

Eli turned his head and nudged it against Benny's, a small signal between them to say work was over and playtime was about to begin. Benny shivered again and nodded, swallowing a little hard as he slid down the hood and got on his knees. Eli leaned on his side and let his free hand sit on Benny's shoulder, both of them still looking at the camera.

»Good, good boy.« 

The camera clicked a few times, Benny starting to pant already. Eli squeezed his hand around Benny's meaty shoulder and licked his lips, awaiting further orders.

»Eli, sit up again. Push those pants down a little.«

Benny whined under his breath as Eli's hand moved away. The cockier twin threw his head back a little as he pushed at the fabric with his thumbs, revealing the ends of his deep V, soft hairs pushing out from their hiding too. He bit his lower lip as he could see Dean shift a little behind the camera, adjusting his pants.

»Good, perfect.«

Another few clicks.

»Benny, can you open your mouth for me please?«

Benny's eyes went wide. He panted a little louder as he sat up a little straighter, opening his mouth. Eli had started to knead his own half-hard cock under the fabric, not shy at all. Dean clearly approved as he moved away from the camera again, walking in front of it, moving closer to the twins. Again he stood between them, Benny on his knees near Dean's legs, Eli within reach of Dean's hand if he wanted it. He looked them over, nodding and approving of Eli's petting and down to Benny who was clearly shivering and pliant, ready to do whatever his photographer told him to.

»You know,« Dean said quietly, looking Benny deep in his eyes, »usually I'm the super sub. But you're clearly needy for it. So I'll make an exception for you.«

He took two of his fingers on his right hand and brought them to Benny's mouth, slowly putting them inside. Benny shut his eyes and closed his lips around the fingers, moaning a little filthy as he started to suck on them. Dean felt a pulse of lust surge through him and his pants strained so much he could barely contain it anymore, but he turned his focus to Eli and smiled at him.

»Come over here.« 

Eli got up from his seat and crowded Dean quick, rubbing his body against Dean's, lips grazing Dean's stubbly chin. Dean felt how hot and hard and big Eli was and gasped, a little louder than he expected, but he let Eli crowd him and felt two big paws grasp onto his t-shirt.

»Benny here might be a lil subby, but I ain't, gotta warn ya,« Eli drawled heavily, voice growling and his body buzzing. Dean laughed, fingers in Benny's mouth slowly working in and out.  
»That's fine, like I said, I'm used to being in Benny's position.«  
»Oh he's still a top,« Eli quickly added, looking down at his quivering brother, »he just loves gettin' told how to do it.«

Dean cocked his eyebrow as he turned to look down at Benny as well. He was already far gone, his eyes closed and his breath deep and ragged, his hands kneading and pulling at himself over the cloth. Eli took the chance to open Dean's belt, which he let him do, and as he started to unbutton Dean's jeans they slowly turned their heads towards each other, lips grazing softly.

»Ain't fair we get a hot photographer when we gotta be skimpy like this, hard to contain these,« Eli grabbed himself again over the underwear, »when you givin' us hard ons constantly.«  
»How the fuck you think I felt?« Dean retorted, voice dark and raspy before he pushed forward and kissed Eli. They growled against each other as they started heavily making out, Eli pushing Dean's pants down and quickly cupping him underneath his precum-stained underwear. Benny had opened his eyes slightly to observe and moaned against the fingers when he saw Eli starting to rub Dean's hard cock.

»Fuck,« Dean growled, parting from Eli who immediately latched onto Dean's throat instead, sucking and licking against the slightly salty skin, »ugh, fuck, so needy,« 

Eli started rolling against Dean's thigh, rubbing his hard cock against him as he pulled Dean free from his underwear and started jerking him root to tip. Dean's free hand found its way to Eli's cock and returned the favor, grasping it, really feeling the thickness and weight in the palm of his hand.

»Want you on it,« Eli growled, »wanna fuck you on this fuckin' car--«  
»Yes, fuck,« Dean breathed, leaning into Eli more and more. He was moving his fingers more and more in Benny's mouth, spit dribbling down Benny's bearded chin. Benny had unpacked himself completely and was jerking in the same tempo as Eli was on Dean, eyes locked on Dean's cock.

Finally Eli let go of Dean and quickly walked over to one of their bags near the car, grabbing a condom and a small bottle of lube. Dean looked down at Benny and released his fingers, Benny breathing hard as he looked up. Eli returned and sat down slightly against the hood of the car, looking at his brother open-mouthed and needy at Dean's feet.

»Come,« Dean breathed, reaching a hand out for Benny to grab. He pulled the burly man up from his seat and kissed him deep before pulling him with over to Eli. He stood between Eli's legs and turned around to face Benny who was behind him, smiling before he kissed him deep again.

»Want you to get me wet and ready for your brother, okay? Wanna do that?« 

Benny growled and nodded enthusiastically as he let his big, warm hands touch all over Dean's toned body. They kissed a while more, sloppy and needy, Eli's hands joining Benny's on Dean's body, grasping at his firm ass, smacking it slightly. Dean felt incredibly sexy and extremely wanted, both of the men so desperate to have him. Finally Benny parted their kissing and gently turned Dean around so he was facing Eli again, and slowly got on his knees as he kissed his way from from Dean's shoulders to the end of his back.

Eli licked his lips and pulled Dean close, smearing some lube on his hands and grabbing both their cocks, slowly stroking them as he started to lick against Dean's lips. Meanwhile Benny got on his knees and slowly nudged Dean's legs further apart, one hand brushing up from Dean's thigh to his cheeks, the other rubbing himself slowly. He pulled one of Dean's cheeks a bit away and took no time to wait, planting a sloppy and wet tongue at Dean's rim and started to lick.

Dean almost yelped a little against Eli's mouth when Benny started to lick him open. Eli grinned against Dean's lips and shifted his hands a little so he had both their cocks in one of his big hands, slowly jerking them. Dean was turning into putty, moaning deep in his throat when he felt Benny take both hands on Dean's ass to spread him wider, tongue slowly fucking in the wet entrance. 

»Fuck,« he hissed when he felt Benny sneak in a finger under his tongue, slowly pressing it inside. Eli shushed him gently, holding his free hand on the back of Dean's head.

They slowly started to find a rhythm, Benny slowly tonguing and fingering Dean open, Dean moving back and forth slowly on Benny's fingers and against Eli's cock and hand, Eli thrusting up slowly when Dean moved forward. 

»Ready yet Ben?« Eli panted, »don't wanna blow my fucking load already.« 

Benny licked a final, wet lick and slowly pulled out his fingers from Dean's loosened rim, getting up from the floor and pulling roughly at Dean to part from Eli. He turned him around, Dean blushed red all over and eyes almost closed, his hands quickly finding Benny's chest, brushing up and down the firm pecs. 

»Thank you,« Dean panted a little low, hearing Eli put on the condom and squirting out some more lube. »Wanna suck you off while he fucks me, alright? Want you to fuck my face Ben.«

Benny moaned and his whole body shook again, and he nodded as he took a step backwards, waiting for Dean and Eli to get situated proper first. Dean smiled a cocky smile and moved back against Eli, who adjusted his hard cock against Dean's soaking wet and loose ass. Slowly, Dean pushed himself down on the hard, thick cock, taking his time to really feel the stretch, his hands supporting themselves on Eli's thighs as he sank down more and more. 

»Fuckin' Christ,« Eli moaned, positioning his hands on Dean's hips and holding on, throwing his head back a little when Dean was fully seated. They took a moment, shaking and breathing, cocks twitching.  
»Ready,« Dean panted, looking up at Benny, »let me have you, too, big guy.«

Eli brushed Dean's back when he started to lean forward. Benny walked over, holding his cock ready and straight, shaking in anticipation. Dean got in a comfortable angle and moaned when Eli started to lift him off of his cock slightly, the strong hand holding onto him. Fuck, Dean wished every photoshoot turned out this way in the future.

Benny got within reach and Dean opened his mouth pliantly, looking up at the thick man over him with wide eyes, batting his eyelashes. Benny growled and held his cock firmly as he led it into Dean's warm, wet mouth, tossing his head back much like his brother moments before when Dean closed his lips around it and let his tongue swirl over it as much as he cool. Dean sighed and savored the taste, the feel, the heat and weight on his tongue. He was split between the two sexiest twins ever to have stepped foot into his studio and he was starting to doubt anything would ever top this.

They slowly started finding a rhythm, Eli holding onto Dean's hips, lifting and releasing him on his cock, Dean rocking back and forth with Benny's cock in his mouth as much as possible. Benny in return had moved both his hands to Dean's hair and had grabbed onto it, slowly thrusting into the wet mouth encasing him, grunting when Dean had to pant and open-mouth moan around it when Eli started to fuck him harder.

»Ye gotta fuck him later brother,« Eli grunted, thrusting up harder and quicker, making Dean moan louder and louder around Benny's cock, »fuck he's so tight.«  
»He got a lovely mouth too,« Benny replied, moaning in his throat when Dean voluntarily deepthroated him, looking up with those glistening green eyes, looking sated. 

Eli pressed his fingers harder into Dean's soft hips and thrusted deep and hard, skin smacking, Dean having to release Benny's cock to lean up to shout and moan as he came, his hands frantically clawing at Benny's hips and sides. Eli threw his head back a final time as he fucked upwards one last time, coming with a roar loud enough to match Dean's. Benny pulled Dean down next to his cock and turned his face so his open, moaning mouth was hovering over the side of Benny's shaft. Buzzing from hearing Dean and Eli come, Benny started jerking himself inches from Dean and as he started to come he pulled Dean up to catch some of the hot cum, most of it hitting the side of Dean's face and his neck.

They all panted and moaned for a little while, coming down from their high. Dean lapped and sucked on Benny's cock, moaning from the taste and Eli slowly pulling him off of his lap. He felt Eli shifting a little behind him and pulling at Dean to sit down on the edge of the hood of the car with him, and with a loud pop he released Benny's cock to sit down and lean back into Eli's chest.

»Holy fuck, that was amazing,« Dean breathed, melting into Eli's arms when they wrapped over him. Benny came close and leaned down, kissing Dean deep and slow. Eli was humming under his breath, kissing Dean's shoulders gently.

They took a while just holding each other, kissing each other, slowly cleaning each other up. Dean went up to check his laptop, and yes, the automated photo-snapping feature had worked as expected. He had gotten photos of the whole session, every ten seconds a new picture was taken, and he grinned when Eli and Benny came over to see. They asked for a copy for themselves. Dean suggested they should try it again later that day but in his bedroom, since it was far more comfortable and he even had a video camera if they were up for it. The twins said yes without hesitation, but took Dean out for dinner before their next photoshoot session.


End file.
